Under Protection: Retrieve Actors
by Runawaydrummer
Summary: Tomo and Kagura try to get everyone to star in the sequel to Under Protection.


**I wrote this in like ten minutes, so I apologize if it's not that great. I'm currently writing my next "big thing." It's gonna be great. (I hope)**

**Disclaimer: Azumanga Daioh isn't mine. Nope, nope.**

Tomo slowly woke up. She glanced at the clock and closed her eyes to go back to sleep. Suddenly she shot up. "Holy crap! It's 11." She jump off her bed and out her room to the kitchen, tripping over various items along the way. She picked up the phone and dialed a number. She yawned as someone answered. "Hello?"

"Kagura wake up!"

"I am awake, Tomo," Kagura said.

"Oh, well then, go to Chiyo's, Sakaki's and Kaorin's, and I'll go to Yomi's and Osaka's."

"Why?"

"Remember, we have to get my actors today, duh!"

Kagura smacked her head. She had forgotten. "I remembered, of course."

"Sure, just tell everyone to meet at my house at 5."

"Ok."

**00000**

Tomo let herself into Yomi's room through her window. She knew getting Yomi to be in her movie wasn't going to be as easy as getting Kagura. Yomi, who was sitting at her desk reading a magazine, looked up at Tomo. "You know, there's a door."

Tomo sat down on Yomi's bed. "Yeah, but it was locked." Yomi rolled her eyes and went back to reading her magazine.

The silence is what made Yomi look back at Tomo. Tomo was just staring at her, smiling. "What!"

"You're a great friend, ya know and gre-"

"What do you want!"

"What makes you think I want something?"

"You just called me a great friend."

Tomo pouted. "What? I can't call my best friend a great friend _without_ wanting something?

"No…_you_ can't."

Tomo sighed. "Fine, fine. I just came to tell you, you're gonna be in the sequel to my movie, ok bye." Tomo got up to leave.

"Wait! No."

"Aw come on Yomi. You can be the director again…and…and I'm you're best friend," Tomo said with puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"But I worked hard on the sequel! And now you're gonna shatter my dreams. Some friend you are!"

"Do you know how many dreams of mine you shattered," Yomi deadpanned.

Tomo opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. She thought and then said, "As expected from you Yomi, you put up a good fight." Tomo went to Yomi's window and just as she was letting herself out she said, "I wonder how much weight you would've lost during this movie…"

Yomi shot up. "What?"

Tomo smiled to herself and then looked at Yomi. "Yeah, I wrote in a lot of running scenes for you. So you could lose at least ten pounds…but you don't want to do it so…"

"Ok, I'll do it!"

"Great! Be at my house at 5! Don't let your weight slow you down, though." Tomo practically jumped out of Yomi's window before Yomi could hit her with an uppercut.

**00000**

Chiyo let Kagura into her house. "Oh, Kagura-san, what brings you here?"

"Well, you see, Tomo wrote a sequel to that movie we made, and we were wondering if you could-"

"Oh right! I'll help with it. And I'm sure my parents can help too, since they haven't been working that much. They told me they had fun with the last one."

Kagura smiled in delight. _That was easy._ "Thanks Chiyo-chan. You're awesome!"

"You're welcome. Would you like some tea?"

"Oh, well I gotta ask the others to be in the movie too. But go to Tomo's at 5."

"I'll be there."

**00000**

Tomo was in Osaka's room. Tomo looked around the room decorated with posters of "open spaces." "Well, Osaka, are you gonna be in the sequel or not."

"My dad is mad becau-"

"Yeah, yeah we wrecked his truck, I know. But are you gonna be in it."

"I don't know…" Osaka was quiet and lost in her own little world.

"There'll be melon bread…or what ever bread you like."

Osaka's eyes widened. "Ok!"

"Oh, and we're gonna need to use your dad's-"

"I don't think my dad will let us use his truck."

Tomo shook her head. "No, no, no, you think I'm stupid? Duh, I'm not gonna ask for the truck." Osaka let out a sigh of relief. "We need your van."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you said we couldn't use the truck, so instead we're gonna use the van."

"But-"

Tomo wrapped her arm around Osaka's neck. "Come on, you're dad's cool, he'll let use the van. Just tell him it's a for a grade or something."

"I guess it's worth a shot."

"Great! Come to my house at 5."

**00000**

Kgura ran to Kaorin's house. _How the hell does time go by so fast?_ She had stayed at Sakaki's longer than she had expected because Mayaa decided to throw up on her shirt. At least she had gotten Sakaki to be in the movie. She checked her watch. "4:45! Dammit!" She ran faster. She finally reached Kaorin's house and caught her breath as she knocked on he door.

A surprised Kaorin opened the door. "Huh? Kagura?"

"Hey…Kaorin!" Kagura said between breaths. "Do you want to be…in the sequel to that movie we made?"

"Who else is going to be in it?"

"Well, Tomo is trying to get Yomi and Osaka. I've already gotten Yomi and Sakaki now-"

"Sakaki-san's…gonna be in it!" Kaorin yelled.

"Uh…yeah and all the rest, I think."

"I'll do it!"

"Cool. Be at Tomo's at 5…" Kagura check her watch. 4:55. "Oh man..." Kagura looked at Kaorin. "We might as well go together."

Kaorin nodded. "Mom I'm going out," she yelled. She closed the door to her house and began to walked down the street with Kagura.

**00000**

Everyone, except Kagura and Kaorin, had gathered in Tomo's room. "Alright! Roll call." Tomo held a piece of paper in her hand and pen in her other. "Tomo, here. Yomi…"

Yomi rolled her eyes. "Here."

Tomo crossed out names as she went down the list. "Kagura…Kagura…" Tomo looked up from the paper. "Hey where's Kagura?"

"How could you, of all people, not notice she wasn't here?" Yomi asked.

"Where the hell is she?" Just then, Kagura walked into the room with Kaorin. "Why are you late?" Tomo yelled.

Kagura check her watch. "Geez, we're only five minutes late."

"You're still late. Just sit on the floor." Kagura did as told and Kaorin went and sat next to Sakaki. "Ok, and Kaorin's here." Tomo put the pen and paper on the desk behind her. "Alright, we're here to discuss the movie. Everyone will take their old roles. Sakaki will be in charge of finding new actors and all that. Yukari and Nyamo already said they'd in it." Everyone nodded. "Alright, now I'll pass out the script."

Tomo started looking through her desk. She searched every drawer, but couldn't find it. She turned back to the group. "Don't tell me you lost it," Yomi said.

"No, it's probably still in my backpack." She grabbed her backpack that was next to her bed. She opened it, it was empty. Tomo threw her backpack through the floor and looked back at the group with a smile.

"You lost it, didn't you?" Kagura said.

"No…I just don't know where it is."

"When's the last time you saw it?" Chiyo asked.

"Well…" Tomo thought. "I took it to Kagura's yesterday. And then after I left, I went to the park and scanned through it and then I…" Tomo's face went blank.

"You left it at the park?" Yomi asked. Tomo nodded.

"And it rained last night," Sakaki said.

Osaka looked at Tomo's computer. "Don't ya have a copy on your computer?"

"Well, you see, I didn't save it." Everyone gave Tomo a glare. "I didn't think I'd have to since I printed it out."

Yomi got up. "I'm going home." Yomi left. Soon, one by one, everyone said by to Tomo and left, except Kagura.

Tomo let out a small smile. Kagura just shook her head. "I can't believe I got cat barf on my shirt for this." Tomo started laughing hysterically.

**Review if you will. And keep a look out for my story within the next week. **


End file.
